


Ice Skating And Volleyball

by yeet_all_the_thots



Series: Fics For Fun [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Brothers, But only occasionally, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, F/F, He's a good friend too, Hinata Shouyou and Kozume Kenma are siblings, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I will go down with these ships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kozume Kenma is Bad at Feelings, Kozume Kenma is So Done, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kozume Kenma, POV Multiple, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeet_all_the_thots/pseuds/yeet_all_the_thots
Summary: Essentially a self-indulgent fic where Hinata and Kenma are siblings, and they get adopted by Viktor and Yuuri and get three more siblings, Yurio, Lev, and Alisa. Come join the ridiculous fun, featuring slow-burn KageHina, slow-burn KuroKen, and not-so slow-burn YakuLev!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Alisa/Tanaka Saeko, Haiba Lev & Hinata Shouyou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Fics For Fun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014582
Comments: 15
Kudos: 271
Collections: Haikyuu Fanfiction Archive





	1. Chapter 1

Shouyou remembered, vaguely, when he and his siblings were happy, his mother was healthy, and his father was kind, gentle calloused hands helping them grow.

Now, he was all angry shouting, broken glass, and shattered dreams, only moreso after mom died in the hospital.

The first time he lashed out, it was at Kenma, and Shouyou didn't even think. He leaped between his father and his brother, taking a slap to the face, which made Kenma and Natsu cry out in panic - well, Natsu was just crying. He had a sizable bruise, a dark, bluish purple, but he couldn't have been happier with himself. Sure, he was _furious_ at his father. How _dare he_ even _think_ about hurting Kenma or Natsu? But he was proud, he was able to keep them safe, and at the end of the day, that's all he cared about.

Kenma might be a year older than him - around eight at the first incident - but he was fragile, and Shouyou was durable. Therefore, it only made sense to protect him, and Natsu was still so little, so he would keep them both safe.

And he did, taking the entirety of their father's rage, until he was finally caught, leaving the three to the foster system. Shouyou refused to be separated from them, and Kenma was of much the same mindset. Natsu was still too young to understand, but she cried whenever one of them was gone for more than an hour, so it was easy to assume she wanted to stay with them too.

A few months later, two men, and their three children, came, looking to adopt. When Shouyou asked, they intorduced themselves as Viktor and Yuuri Nikiforov-Katsuki, and their older son - who vehemently denied being their son, but Shouyou could tell - was named Yuri Plisetsky, and was very mad all the time. He reminded Shouyou of his father, so he kept his distance. Kenma did the same, but whether that was because Shouyou did or because he also realised the similarities was unknown.

Yuri, who the two adults kept calling Yurio - "Probably to... Stop confusion," Kenma murmured, seeing Shouyou's confused expression at the nickname - seemed to notice his yelling made them uncomfortable, and made a visible effort to restrain himself.

Two more children were peaking out from their car, staring wide-eyed at the interaction. One of them, who, surprisingly enough, looked younger, was crazy tall! His grey hair was funny looking, but the man, Viktor, had the same color, so maybe?

Shouyou shrugged, brushing that thought aside as he focused back on what was happening, as Kenma spoke in soft tones with Yuuri, who was more than happy to match his volume, and Viktor signed some paperwork- Wait, hold on, give his little peabrain a moment to think of what he missed when he spaced out... Adoption? Woah, cool!

The tall kid knocked on the car's window, shoving his now annoyed sister aside as he poked his head out the door.

"Can we meet them? Please?" He asked, making the two adults turn towards him.

The grey haired one - Viktor - appeared to be in thought for a moment, before grinning. "Sure! C'mon out, Lyovochka! If your sister wants to, she can meet them too!"

"Viktor..." Yuuri sighed, obviously exasperated. "Ask the children first, please?"

Kenma looked over at Shouyou, who nodded excitedly. He really wanted to meet them! Friends! "It's fine, I guess," Kenma affirmed, turning back to his game since Yuuri was by Viktor now.

"Okay, cool!" The tall one cried, stepping out of the car, smiling brightly. His sister stayed, shaking her head when Yuuri looked at her with a silent question in his gaze.

Shouyou walked up to him, almost half his height, and stuck his hand out, grinning. "Hi! My name's Hinata Shouyou! What's yours?"

"I'm Lev! Haiba Lev!" Lev shook his hand, mindful of the band-aid on his finger. "The grumpy one in the car-" he jerked a thumb towards her "-is my sister, Alisa! You can call me Lev if I can call you Shouyou!"

"Yeah! 'Course! Kenma, c'mere!" A little reluctantly, Kenma paused his game, slipping it into his pocket as he walked away from where he and Yuri were playing Pokemon Go.

"What's up, Sho-chan?" He asked softly, rubbing one eye with his hand as he slumped over his brother's shoulder. 

"Meet Lev!" Shouyou chirped, flourishing one hand towards the boy in question dramatically. "Preeeeeeetty sure he's Viktor-san and Yuuri-san's kid. Same with his sister, prolly!"

Kenma glanced at Lev up and down, before pulling his game back out, which made Shouyou giggle.

"Actually, we were adopted too," Lev admitted, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "But! We look so alike," he gestured between Viktor and himself "that we might as well be related!"

Yuurio led Yuri back to the car after filling out his portion of the paperwork, leaving Viktor to finish up the rest.

___

"Natsu! Look!" Shouyou shouted, twirling around with the baby in his arms, making her laugh. "Their house is so big! It's incredible!"

It was incredible, a large mansion, that seemed to make Viktor seem right at home. Yuuri, on the other hand, seemed like he was only thinking of it as home since Viktor loved it there.

"Yeah, it used to be smaller, but, well, when we got two more kids..." Yuuri chuckled, ruffling Yuri's hair. Speaking of the blond, he had sprinted inside the moment the car door was unlocked, returning a few seconds later with a large fluffy cat.

Kenma's eyes widened, a small gasp escaping his mouth as Yuri gently set the ball of fur in his arms. "What's... What's her name?" He whispered, hugging her to his chest.

"Puma-Tiger-Scorpion," Yuri proclaimed proudly, the name making Shouyou snicker. "Oi! You gotta problem with her name?!" He meeped at the volume, flinching back, which in turn, made Yuri's face apologetic. "Sorry." He grumbled, patting his cat on her head before trudging back over towards where Viktor, Yuuri, Lev, and Alisa were unpacking all three siblings' luggage.

"...Here," Kenma passed the cat over to Shouyou, who carefully took her from him, cradling her as he played with her paws. After a few minutes of this, Kenma spoke up.

"Um... Sho-chan?" He looked up, tilting his head questioningly at his brother. Kenma fiddled with his game nervously. "It's just... Do you think we'll like it here? Will they... Be nice?"

Shouyou buried his head in P-T-S's fur, thinking seriously. "I think... I think it'll be great! Yuuri-san and Viktor-san are good people, and Lev kinda reminds me of you; you're both like cats!" He lifted up the cat in his arms to punctuate his proclamation. "And, his sister seemed cool. Her name was Alisa, right? And Yurio! He's the best! He's already famous! So are Viktor and Yuuri, did'ja know? For ice skating! I think that'd be fun! Apparently you've gotta learn ballet to help though, so I might suck at it... Still gonna try though!" 

Kenma smiled softly at his younger brother, content to watch him ramble on. He remembered when Shouyou was a sister, when their mother had been so supportive of him being a boy, but their father had been much the opposite, screaming at Shouyou for hours, before locking him in his room and proceeding to yell at mom for her failure in raising a normal kid. He was glad Viktor and Yuuri understood; both Yuuri and Yuri were more excited than Viktor, though all three happily bought the necessary things for the three new additions to their household, whether it was just a hoodie and some games (Kenma), a couple blankets and formula (Natsu), or a whole bunch of different stuff (Shouyou), Viktor had gotten it all with a smile on his face, not even flinching at the insane prices when he had to buy more furniture.

___

A few years after they moved in, Kenma met a boy named Kuroo, who later invited Shouyou and Kenma over to watch a volleyball match.

Instantly, Shouyou was hooked, which meant Kenma would play too.

They practiced together, and Kenma planned to get Shouyou and Lev to go to Nekoma, a school in Tokyo with a respectable volleyball team that just so happens to be the one Kuroo was going to go to, before _it_ happened. It didn't matter that they lived in Hasetsu at the moment, Viktor and Yuuri promised, they could rent an apartment near where the school of their choice was.

Shouyou, Kenma, and Kuroo were watching a match after school like usual, and that's when it happened. The team was a powerhouse, one from the school Karasuno in the Miyagi prefecture, and Shouyou was grumbling about how short he was compared to the players, when the number ten jumped. 

Immediately, Shouyou sat straight up, the announcer talking about 'the tiny giant', and turned towards Kenma, his eyes glowing.

"Kenma! I know where I _have_ to go to school!"

Kenma sighed. How could he argue with such an adorable face?


	2. Chapter 2

"Kenmaaaaaa!!" Shouyou cried, running towards his older brother, arms open for a hug.

"What's up, Sho-chan?" Kenma asked, deftly dodging the hug and giving him one that wasn't at terminal velocity.

Shouyou paused for a second, trying to remember what he was going to say. "Oh! I'm just happy! Yurio said Nastu I could stay with him in Miyagi, since Viktor and Yuuri are going with you to Tokyo!"

"That's good, I'm glad you don't have to... Stay alone," Kenma responded, pulling his game out once Shouyou was finished speaking.

"M'Kay! I'm gonna go pack; the school year might not start for a month, but we gotta get ready, y'know? And! I need to practice more! Gotta beat the King!" Shouyou started mock-punching the air, mimicking the form of Kenma's favorite fighting game. "He beat us! He was all, bam! And gwah! And then I was all fwish! And warghh!" He started jumping up and down, grinning excitedly. "I might've lost, which made my mood go all ploosh, but I'll win against him next time! Just you wait and see!"

Kenma looked up at him, pausing his game. "...It's good to have motivation, Sho-chan, but... Keep in mind, beating him shouldn't, shouldn't be your only goal." 

Shouyou thought about it for a moment, scrunching his face up as metaphorical smoke came out of his ears. "I think that makes sense! It sounds smart at least, so I'll keep it in mind!"

Kenma smiled, quitting his game and starting to text someone. "Have fun then, Sho-chan. We'll miss you in Tokyo,"

"Yeah! I'll miss you too! And I'm sure Natsu'll wish you were there everyday! I know I will!" Shouyou squeezed Kenma in another hug, before running off towards the house to finish packing.

___

Kenma stood, stretching, and yawned, picking his phone up from where he had set it down.

* * *

**Kuroo** : You still there, Kitten?

 **Kenma** : Yeah. Sho-chan's going to Miyagi.

 **Kuroo** : By himself?

 **Kenma** : With Yuri. The Russian one.

 **Kuroo** : Too bad he isn't coming to Tokyo!

 **Kuroo** : I was looking forward to playing with Chibi-chan in a game!

 **Kenma** : ...You're more excited to crush him.

 **Kuroo** : You caught me! (. W ᴗ ❛.)

 **Kenma** : (눈‸눈)

 **Kuroo** : (w▽ •;)

 **Kenma** : So what's up?

 **Kuroo** : Nothing much. You should just join the team gc! Then you wouldn't have to ask about it all the time :D

 **Kenma** : Absolutely not.

 **Kuroo** : D:

* * *

"Kenma!" Shouyou shouted, pushing the last bag into the car. Quickly, he jogged over, and Kenma shot Kuroo a quick text to let him know he'd be right back. "We're headed out! I'll call you as soon as we get there, 'kay?"

Kenma nodded, holding his hand up for the high-five he knew Shouyou wanted. Sure enough, the boy grinned, slapping his hand. "I'll see you and Natsu later, right? Don't forget me when you become a country kid, Sho-chan."

"Hey! It's not like I'm gonna be a farmer! I'll still be all cool and stuff, just in Miyagi!" He stomped angrily, as Yuri and Natsu called for him to get in the car, Viktor and Lev openly crying and Yuuri just smiling as he patted their backs. "Oh! Bye Kenma! I'll make sure to visit when I can! And you can just take the train over on weekends!"

"...Where's Alisa?" Kenma asked, looking around as he realised the girl wasn't here.

"Hm? She's inside, trying not to cry!" Shouyou chirped, making Kenma wince sympathetically. "Don't worry, she's gonna come over once a week, just watch!"

"...Sho-chan, I think you need to go," Kenma glanced towards Yuri, who's face was starting to turn red, and Natsu, who was laughing at him, definitely wasn't helping. "And I think Lev and Viktor will turn into raisins if you keep dragging it out."

Shouyou giggled. "Fair enough! Bye-bye Kenma!"

___

"Woah! Yurio! Yurio! Look! Look!" He tugged on the older boy's sleeve, who had insisted on walking both him and Natsu to their first day of school. "It's Karasuno!"

"You've pointed it out seven times, idiot! Just go to class! You're going to be late!" Yuri snapped, bonking the back of Shouyou's head. "And don't call me that!"

"Ack! You're right! See you later Yurio! Might as well accept the nickname!" He shouted over his shoulder, hands cupped around his mouth as he ran into the school.

He ducked around taller kids in the hallway, trying to get to his class, when he realised he had no idea where his class was. He pulled out the map Kenma had called three times to make sure he brought, and studied it.

"Wow I'm in the really wrong place!" Shouyou laughed, turning around and walking in the opposite direction. "Let's see... Right here! Perfect!" He slipped the map back in his bag, walking into the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had... I had this whole thing, typed out... I hit back to lower the keyboard, but I hit it twice, and I just... Deleted the entire thing. ;-;

Shouyou vibrated in his seat, barely able to pay attention to the class. He! Had! Volleyball practice! With a real team! Kenma was on Nekoma's team along with Kuroo, and sure, he practiced with the two occasionally, but their coach, Nekomata, had told them Shouyou couldn't participate until he was on a real team.

Finally, after an ungodly amount of time, the bell rang, and he darted out into the hall. Turning the corner, he bonked into a grey haired teen.

"Owww," he whined, rubbing the top of his head."Oh! Sorry sorry! Who're you?" Shouyou asked, looking up at the concerned older teen.

"I'm Sugawara Koushi, but you can just call me Suga - that doesn't matter though, are you alright?" Suga fretted, hands moving about in the air erratically.

"Huh? 'Course I'm fine! I've taken so many volleyballs to the face, I didn't even feel it!" Shouyou boasted, ignoring the cry of pain he had let out mere moment's ago.

"Volleyball? Are you one of the first years who joined the club?" Suga questioned, much less nervous now that he knew Shouyou was alright. "That reminds me; what's your name?"

"Hinata Shouyou, happy to meet'cha!" He stuck out a hand, shaking Suga's aggressively. "If you're in the volleyball club, Suga-senpai, what position do you play?"

"I'm a setter!" Suga told him, the two walking towards the gym together. "What about you, Hinata?"

"I'm a spiker! Hitting the ball is so amazing! The sting on the palm makes my heart go gwah!" Suga snickered at the sound effect, making Shouyou pout.

"Here we are," Suga stated, pushing open the doors. A tall, black haired kid around Shouyou's age was holding a blue and yellow volleyball, looking at them curiously.

"Hello! I'm Hinata Shouyou! What's you're name?" He bounded over towards the blue eyed boy - wow his eyes were pretty - and looked up at him expectantly, waiting for his introduction to be reciprocated.

"I'm Kageyama Tobio. You play?" Kageyama's question was stupid. Shouyou told him so.

"That's a dumb question! Baka-geyama! Of course I play! Why else would I be in the club?"

"To learn, boke." Oh that's fair. He actually made a good point.

"Damnit I can't argue with something that's correct..." He grumbled, glaring half-heartedly at Kageyama.

"Oi, don't fight you two," Suga knocked his hands off the back of their heads. "If you're going to be teammates for the next three or so years, we can't have you bickering!"

"...Hmph," Kageyama turned, crossing his arms. Why was he so tall! Not fair!

"Suga-senpai! Suga-senpai! Can we play? Pretty please?" Shouyou bounced up and down excitedly, looking back and forth between the volleyball in Kageyama's hands and Suga's face.

"That's more up to our captain, Daichi. I think he's grabbing equipment," Suga said, looking around the gym.

A teen with short, brown hair stepped forward. "I'm right here, Suga." He turned towards Kageyama, looking him up and down. "So you're Kageyama, huh? Nice to have you on the team! I'm Sawamura Daichi, Karasuno's captain."

"Hey hey! Don't ignore me!" Shouyou cried, bouncing around.

"Don't worry Hinata, you'll get your turn," Suga assured, ruffling his hair. "Daichi, don't neglect your first years. It's not nice."

"Yeah! Not nice!" Shouyou agreed, facing Suga, but leaning towards Kageyama in an attempt to grab his volleyball.

The taller boy pulled the ball up, leaving Shouyou to fall down. Such a jerk. Very rude.

Other than that, practice went pretty well. There were two other first years, named Yamaguchi Tadashi and Tsukkishima Kei. Tsukkishima - who Shouyou had fittingly named Salty-shima - thought Shouyou was incompetent! Rude, very rude. And he had the nerve to be taller than Kageyama too! His friend, Yamaguchi, was surprisingly cool for hanging out with a dude as stingy as Salty-shima.

They even went and got meat buns, down at a convenience store near the school! He texted Yuri on the way to let him know he'd walk home, and made plans with Kenma and Lev to call them on his way back to catch up.

After waving goodbye to his teammates - they were so awesome! - he pulled out his phone, scrolling through his contacts until he found Kenma's. After a few seconds of dial tone, his brother picked up.

"...What's up, Sho-chan?"

"Kenma! Kenma! Hiiiiiiiii!" He cried into the phone, practically hearing the way Kenma moved the phone away from his ear. "Practice is so much fun! You made it sound like a hindrance; it very much is not! My teammates are the best! We've got a bunch of super tall first years!"

He heard Lev say something that sounded suspiciously like 'Everyone but you.'

"That's good, Sho-chan..." Kenma said softly. "Nothing too interesting happened here. I'll let Lev fill you in on most of it, if that's alright."

"That's fine Kenma! Lev's pretty good at explaining stuff!" He could hear Kuroo laugh on the other side of the phone line, which made Lev cry out in annoyance.

"Oh, that reminds me... Viktor and Yuuri want to talk to you too, if you'd like," Kenma murmured, barely audible over the background noise.

"Sure sure! That sounds good!" Shouyou chirped, turning the corner. "Anything cool happen specifically to you though?"

"...I got a new game, Genshin Impact. It's good, but it takes up a lot of space. I like the character and equipment designs." Kenma told him, and Shouyou could practically _hear_ the smile in his voice.

"Oh! Before you pass the phone to Lev, lemme tell you about this guy, Kageyama..."


	4. Chapter 4

Shouyou giggled, rocking back and forth lightly on the balls of his feet, grinning.

Kageyama looked at him weirdly from where he was tying his shoes. "What's got you so excited, Boke?"

"I'm going to visit my siblings! And my fathers! It's this weekend!" He said, beginning to jump up and down slightly. He let out a yelp when he dropped his bike, quickly scooping it up before it hit the ground. "I mean, sure, Yurio said Natsu won't like the train ride - I know she won't, she never does - but it'll be fine!"

Kageyama blinked, looking a little surprised at the answer. Oh, he was expecting something volleyball related, wasn't he... Hm. "Anything... Interesting? Y'know, volleyball stuff?" He asked, tilting his head at Shouyou. Called it!

"Volleyball-wise, I... Um... My brothers are on Nekoma's team! And Kuroo's the captain! Kenma's really good at setting, too! Lev is... Well... From what Kenma tells me, he still needs a lot of work on... Everything, really." He laughed, hooking one leg over the bike as Kageyama stood.

"Your brother is a setter?" Kageyama questioned, looking a lot more interested now. "And Kuroo and Lev are also your brothers?" 

Shouyou snorted, clapping his hands over his mouth, which only made Kageyama more confused. "Sorry, sorry - Yes, Lev is my brother, but Kuroo definitely isn't. Trust me."

Kageyama only looked more unsure about Shouyou's family situation, but that's fine. He'd probably meet them if - no, when - Karasuno played Nekoma.

"Oh crud!" Shouyou yelped, checking the time on his phone. "I'm gonna be late to pick Natsu up with Yurio! C'mon, Baka-geyama!"

___

At the corner where they split, Shouyou stood triumphantly, having gotten there a full fifteen seconds before Kageyama.

"So wait," the other boy started, "is Yurio one of your dads?"

"Nope! Yurio's my older brother! He's the one taking care of us while we're in Miyagi though!" Shouyou stepped off his bike, pulling off his helmet when he realised Kageyama had more questions.

"Where'd you live before Miyagi?" Sure enough, there it is. 

"Hasetsu! That's one of my dads hometowns. The other one's russian, so it'd be kinda difficult to stay in his home town," Shouyou laughed, mostly awkwardly but also partially at Kageyama's thinking face. "Yeah, I don't think Kenma could beat being separated from Kuroo! And, I think Lev and Alisa never learned russian, ironically enough."

"Alisa?" Kageyama's voice was becoming distressed as Shouyou kept listing more and more people.

"Yeah! Alisa and Natsu are my sisters! Natsu's the blood related one, and Alisa is Lev's! Kenma is my brother by blood too! Honestly Lev still hasn't convinced me he's adopted, I mean what are the coincidences they'd adopt a grey haired half russian half Japanese child?"

Kageyama stared up at him blankly. "...Didn't you have somewhere to be, Boke?"

Shouyou startled, whipping around towards his house and leaping on his bike. "Ohmygodsyou'rerightYurioisgoingtokillmenoNatsuisgoingtokillmebyeKageyama!" He rushed, speeding away, leaving a dumbfounded Kageyama.

___

"Yeah, I was barely on time Kenma! I thought Yurio was actually going to end me oh my goodness," Shouyou complained, hearing Lev and Kuroo laughing at him in the background.

"...That sounds... Rough, Sho-chan. If you called now, are you still calling before bed or can I play more games?"

"I'll video call! That way you can play and I can watch! And I can _see_ how you're doing! That's okay, right?" Shouyou hoped it was okay; his old phone hadn't worked on video calls, much to everyone's dismay as they hadn't realised until a few days into this trip. But he'd had that phone for almost a year, so he'd use it until it broke. And he did, his phone eventually falling out of his pocket and being lost somewhere on his way home with Kageyama. Yuri had, predictably, immediately gone to get him a new one, leading to him having a new one with a case covered in little suns and volleyballs.

"...Okay, Sho-chan. I'm still in practice, and our water break just ended, so..." Kenma trailed off.

"Okie dokie Kenma! You're so lucky, Baka-geyama refused to practice more with me today! He didn't even give a reason, he was just grumpy about it. I think he'd upset cause he knows I'll be a better player than him!" Shouyou exclaimed, making Yurio glare at him before shuffling into the kitchen to make dinner. Natsu was asleep, completely conked out upstairs, so he was trying to keep his voice down.

"Bye, Sho-chan." Kenma murmured. Shouyou could hear his teammates asking who he was on the phone with, to which he ignored them completely.

"Bye-bye Kenma! See you soon!" He grinned, pocketing his phone.

"Pirozhki's for dinner." Yuri dropped them on the table, motioning for Shouyou to grab his sister. "Natsu's still asleep. If she doesn't want any, tell her she has to. Good food."

He nodded, running to Natsu's room. "Psst, Natsu! Yurio wants you for dinner! It's Pirozhki!"

That last word had Natsu up and out of her bed in an instant, speeding past Shouyou to get to the dining room. "Hey no fair! You had a headstart!" He cried, racing after her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohm-" Shouyou's excited words were cut off as Kenma clamped a hand over his mouth. 

"Sho-chan." He scolded, lowering the hand and scooping him into a hug.

"Sorry sorry! I'm just really really happy! I haven't seen you for a while!" Shouyou smiled, bouncing in place and hugging Kenma back tightly.

"Sho-chan, I video called you yesterday..."

"Not the same!" He countered, lifting Kenma up and twirling him around like he does to Natsu. Setting his brother down - hah, he set a setter - he turned towards Yuuri. "Where's everybody else? I don't see Lev or Alisa anywhere, and I'm pretty sure if Viktor was here I'd have been tackled with a hug by now, no?"

Yuuri laughed. "You're not wrong, they're out picking up stuff for katsudon right now." He looked off into the distance wistfully, either missing his husband and children, or wishing he could have said katsudon now. Hard to tell, he loves them just about equally. "They took Makkachin with them too, so just you wait. You'll have _three_ hyper bundles of joy knocking you into the pavement,"

Kenma nodded in agreement, looking up from his game - when did he pull that out? - long enough to pay Shouyou's back consolingly, like he was already dead.

"D- Don't worry guys!" Shouyou cried, gathering his courage. "I'll be mildly concussed at worst! ...Probably... Ah, who am I kidding, I'm definitely going to need to write my will - who has paper? A pen?" Yuuri, Yuri, and Kenma, being the traitors they are, laughed at his misery.

___

"Shouyou!" Lev exclaimed, jumping out of the car the moment it stopped, sprinting towards Shouyou who had deliberately moved onto the grass.

He was proud to say his planning worked out, and he only got grass stains on his clothes and dirt in his hair when the unfairly tall boy tackled him. Makkachin, of course, followed shortly after, a big, furry lump, who Shouyou loved with all his heart.

Finally, when he was able to stand, Viktor swooped in, pulling him up and off his feet into yet another hug.

"C'mon guys," Yuuri said, smiling, one hand on Shouyou's shoulder as he tried to breathe in Viktor's rib-crushing hug. It was a futile effort. Here lies Hinata Shouyou, unofficially named Hinata-Kozume-Katsuki-Nikiforov Shouyou, but that'd be a mouthful... Oh great, he's even rambling on his tombstone.

Suddenly, he's set down on the ground, air rushing back into his lungs as he coughs for a second, Kenma and Yuuri patting his back as Yuri laughs maniacally in the background. Viktor looks only mildly apologetic, and Lev and Alisa, the latter of which had given him a quick, sensible hug, looked far too amused for Shouyou's liking.

"...Anyways," Kenma breaks the silence, which had only been punctuated by Shouyou's occasional coughs. "Can I play a couple games with you, Sho-chan? Lev can talk to you afterwards, I know he wants to. Oh, and Kuroo's gonna be here in around..." He checked his phone. "...Forty-five minutes. He said he wanted to see you. I know he just wants Yuuri's katsudon." 

Surprisingly, this isn't said with an annoyed expression. Quite the opposite, Kenma said it with a soft, blissful smile, evidently thinking back on the conversation he was explaining.

"Shouyou! Shouyou! Remember the guy I told you about, named Yaku?" Lev asked excitedly, grinning down at his older brother, Kenma walked inside to wait for Shouyou.

"You've told me about how cute he is every. Single. Time. You called. How could I not remember him?" Shouyou giggled, hoisting Natsu up on his shoulders as she ran towards him, bored with whatever she and Yuri had been doing. 

Lev hummed happily as the three walked inside, Makkachin following close on their heels. "I got his number! Look!" He shoved his phone in Shouyou's face, showing a contact saved under the name 'Yaku-chan!! <3<3!!'

"Wow, subtle much?" Surprisingly, the comment came from Natsu, the little bundle of sass she was. Lev looked absolutely offended, and his face was so perfect, Shouyou took a couple photos before the tears from his laughter blurred his vision too much.

"Fine then, be that way!" Lev cried, walking off.

"Mkay!" Shouyou called after him, heading upstairs to Kenma's room. 

"Sho-chan." Kenma greeted, not looking up from where he was already buried in some game, full of colorful skins, lots of ink, and strange, squid-like children. It wasn't too familiar to Shouyou, but he'd lived with Kenma his whole life! Give him a minute, he'd get the title...

"Splatoon?" He asked, grinning happily when Kenma nodded in confirmation. "Cool! Can I play next round?" Kenma nodded again, and Shouyou settled on the bed behind him to watch this round.

Kenma's team was winning, mainly due to Kenma himself, having taken almost the entire map - some sort of skate park - and coated it pink. Kenma's character had a red flannel, a large paint roller, and big yellow rain boots, paired with cat eat head phones and yellow eyes.

"Ooh, I like your outfit!" Shouyou chirped, glancing around the room for the spare switch. Pulling it out, he logged onto the Splatoon game. He snickered when he realised the characters had the same outfit and design.

Obviously, Shouyou _had_ to change that. 

___ 

By the time Kenma's round was done, Shouyou's character had brown eyes, shorter hair, red sneakers, a cool looking baseball cap, and a black hoodie. Personally, he liked the way it looked, and it had a lot of good buffs, so you can try to diss the dorky design all you want! He won't listen!

"Sho-chan, you've gotta, y'know, join the game in order to play," Kenma muttered, making Shouyou jump.

Quickly, he did as he was told, apologising a couple times for good measure. Kenma assured him it was fine as the round started.

The color was orange, which made Shouyou grin - what were the chances? Only way it could get funnier would be if the next round gave them yellow, to match Kenma.

___

...

The next round, they played as yellow.

Kuroo arrived a few minutes later, and Shouyou immediately started bragging about how they won both rounds. He made sure to leave out the fact that he really didn't help, walking himself off the map more than he was painting the ground.

Kenma probably told Kuroo later, judging by the way he burst out laughing in Kenna's room a bit before dinner. He was hanging out with Lev and Alisa, playing an extremely high-stakes and very competitive round of Jenga, when the noise made Lev slip up and knock the entire thing over, which, in turn, made Shouyou and Alisa laugh.

Yuuri and Viktor came to check what the loud noise was, finding all three on the floor, Jenga blocks covering Lev's face where he lay, mumbling something about being buried in his shame.

Viktor took a couple seconds to lovingly tease the rest of Lev's dignity away, while Yuuri tried to help and told them that Yuri was finishing the last bits of dinner for him. 

Eagerly, the teens all rushed downstairs, though Natsu had beaten them all, already perched on her stool at the table. Shouyou plopped down next to her, and Kenma sat gently next to him, Kuroo on his other side. Viktor and Yuuri sat together, Yuri at the head of the table, and Lev and Alisa next to Viktor.

One ridiculously good dinner later, and Shouyou was sleeping next to Natsu in the spare room, having been kicked out of Kenma's when it turned out that Kuroo was staying over.

Staring up at the ceiling, he looked out the window. The sun hadn't risen yet, but it was about to, judging from the rosy hue. He smiled. Sunrises were pretty, especially from the top of a mountain. This house was relatively large, and the attic where the spare room was located was the highest point. Happily, he sprung up, skipping towards the window, humming an unidentifiable tune softly under his breath. He slipped behind the curtain, keeping it shut so Natsu could sleep.

The first rays of light appeared, making Shouyou smush his nose against the glass in his eagerness to watch.

"Uwoah!" He whisper-shouted, awe filling his voice.

"Watcha lookin' at?" Natsu grumbled. "It's early! Go to sleep!"

Shouyou grinned. "Yes ma'am, Natsu-sensei!" He gave her a mock salute, slipping back into his blankets.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, don't question my timeline, I know it's a bit screwed, and some events happen differently - that's all for a reason, and no, the reason is not that I'm lazy. Hinata and Kenma's backstory is subtly affecting the story, and you'll see why in parts like the Nekoma match, and the training camp. Anywho, have fun reading, and have a nice day/night/evening/morning/whenever!

Shouyou buzzed happily, which almost made him get tangled in his binder for what must be the umpteenth time when he put it back on. He _did_ have a reason to be excited though! Yuuri and Viktor said they were going to practice today, so obviously Shouyou had to ask if he could come! And they said he could! And he hadn't skated in forever!

It had been so much fun to get back out on the ice, the familiar sound of the blades on the cold floor like music to his ears. Not even the uncomfortable feeling when one of his skates made that horrendous squeaking noise against the carpet could ruin his mood!

Afterwards, he was so hyped up, Yuuri told him to take Makkachin on a run, just so that he wouldn't cause trouble when he had so much energy. Makkachin, for one, absolutely loved it, and he had a great time running circles around a giggling Shouyou as they walked down the road.

"C'mon Makkachin, calm down!" He said, twirling in circles to keep the excited dog in his sight. He could hear other people on the street whispering to each other. Probably about how cute Makkachin is!

"Did... Did you say Makkachin?"

Shouyou turned, and saw a short teen, with slightly curly brown hair. He looked oddly familiar, but Shouyou couldn't place it.

"Yup! I'm walking Makkachin cause out of my siblings, I'm the only one that has enough energy to keep up! Prolly cause Kuroo was drilling Lev yesterday, so he's still asleep, even though it's almost lunch time! And, y'know, Alisa's too cool for poor ol' Makkachin." Shouyou rambled, before the fluffy dog in question jumped up at him, licking his face. "Woah there bud! You know you're not supposed to jump!" He cried, trying to keep his eyes slobber free.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Kenma, would you? Kozume Kenma?" The boy asked, looking like he was solving a mental puzzle.

"Yup! He's my brother! He kept his last name the same, but Natsu and I took our mum's maiden name. Technically, his name is Kozume-Katsuki-Nikifirov Kenma, and mine's Hinata-Kozume-Katsuki-Nikifirov Shouyou, but that's just a mouthful, isn't it? They're only different since he kept our last name rather than going through the 'hassle' of changing it to mum's maiden name. I did though, so technically that means I wouldn't include the Kozume? Huh, never thought about that..." He stumbled over Victor's last name for a second, but only that, ruffling Makkachin's fur with one hand while he spoke.

"So you're the brother Kuroo mentioned? Funny how Kenma never does... Lev's talked about you too. Since he and Kenma are adopted brothers, does that mean you're also Lev's brother? And Alisa's your sister?" 

Shouyou nodded. "Yeah! You gonna tell me your name or should I keep referring to you as stranger in my head?"

The stranger startled, looking apologetic. "Sorry, I'm Yaku! Morisuke Yaku. Nice to meet you, Hinata." He stuck out a hand, and Shouyou shook it vigorously. "Wait, are you... Shorter than me?"

Immediately, Shouyou pouted. "Yes..." He grumbled, crossing his arms. "Don't tell me you're gonna call me chibi-chan too!"

"Don't worry, I'm not," Yaku assured him, "I just hardly meet people who're, well, y'know." He patted the top of his head, swiping it off and lowering at a little to indicate he meant people shorter than him.

"Hmm... I've been told by Tanaka-senpai and Daichi that our libero, who's name I still don't know, annoying, right? Anyways, where was I? Oh right! Libero! He's shorter than me! According to Tanaka-senpai at least, and he's trustworthy at the very least!" Shouyou grinned, thinking back on how Daichi had bought the team meat buns, telling Shouyou about their libero when he sat next to him.

"Oh, Kuroo did mention you played... A spiker, right? He didn't mention your position though. I'm a libero myself," Yaku told him, looking proud of himself.

"I play middle blocker!" Shouyou exclaimed.

Yaku looked surprised. "Really? Huh, cool. You any good?"

"I mean, I'd like to think so!" Shouyou said, making both of them laugh. "Wait a minute..." He muttered, realisation slowly dawning on him. "You're the Yaku Lev always talks about when he calls!"

"Wh-" Yaku spluttered, face red. "He- I- What-"

"Was... Was I not supposed to tell you?" Shouyou asked, genuinely concerned for Yaku's wellbeing. "You've turned a little red, Yaku-senpai..."

"I'm fine!" Yaku yelped, covering his face with his hands. "I uh, gotta go! See you around, Hinata!"

"Bye-bye Yaku-senpai!" Shouyou called after his retreating form.

___

"You wHAT?" Lev cried frantically after Shouyou told him about the encounter. 

"Mhm!" Shouyou hummed, nodding affirmatively.

Lev did the verbal equivalent of a keyboard smash.

Kenma smothered a laugh, earning him an affronted look from Lev.

Yuri was openly cackling, Viktor was trying not to laugh, and Yuuri tried to look caring but was obviously also trying not to laugh.

Alisa, after hearing the news and seeing Lev's expression, had to step out of the room before she died from lack of air.

"I don't see what the problem is?" Shouyou tilted his head curiously. "It's not like you're- Wait oh my gods you totally are! My little brother has a cr-" Lev cut him off, slamming a pillow into his face.

"Shush, Shouyou! Kuroo's here! He's a bigger gossiper than a middle school popular kid!" Kuroo gasped in mock offense, mouthing to Shouyou and Kenma that it was 'totally true, completely correct.'

"...There is one person here who puts your quote-unquote secret at risk." Kenma murmured.

Lev's head turned towards Kenma like a scared chicken. "Who?"

"Technically three... Viktor and Yuuri and Yuri. They know Phichit, after all..." Kenma smiled, turning towards the adults. "Yuri and Yuuri are the least likely, but they both still love petty gossip. Viktor, despite meeting Phichit second of the three, is the least close with him, but that's never stopped him... And saying someone is the least close with Phichit is like calling someone the tallest dwarf..."

Shouyou snickered. "Fair enough, Kenma! I can't argue with you on that one!"

Kenma's smile brightened, and he nodded slightly. "Yeah, that's right Sho-chan. Though, just between you and me... I think the feeling's mutual." He whispered the last part, after Shouyou scooched within hearing range.

Kenma, Kuroo, Shouyou, and Lev, were all bundled up in blankets, cradling mugs of hot cocoa despite the average weather outside. Oddly enough, Yuri had prepared the drinks, and even gave them extra marshmallows.

He was really sappy and sentimental, even though he didn't like to show it. The thought brought a smile to Shouyou's face, and he curled up under the blanket more, enjoying the warm drink.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have two things to tell you guys:
> 
> 1, thank you so much for commenting!! I may not reply, since I am very very very awkward and would probably end up dying of embarrassment before I could his reply
> 
> And 2, if this chapter seems rushed, I had the entire thing typed out, set my phone down to get a drink, and came back to an empty page after AO3 reloaded.

A few weeks after Shouyou's first visit to Tokyo, after practice, Takeda rushed through the gym doors. He was doubled over and panting like he just ran a mile, and holding up a slip of paper. That's when he told them about a match with Aoba Johsai, where Kageyama had to play setter. The _entire_ time.

Everyone agreed, though some more reluctantly than others. Shouyou noticed that Suga had a slightly sad expression, and made sure to give him a hug before racing home with Kageyama.

The game itself was fun, but Kageyama's old teammates kind of ruined the vibe. They were constantly glaring at his setter, and he could hear them whispering about him.

The worst part? They all seemed genuinely surprised when Shouyou and Kageyama got along.

Then, the Grand King came. He was... Amazing. Talented, in a way unlike Kageyama's innate abilities; his had been honed, rather than something he was born with. Oikawa had worked, and Oikawa had worked _hard_. You could see it in the way he brought his team together, in the way he had a brace on one knee, you could see it in the glare he sent Kageyama, so different from that of the first years, yet so similar.

Of course, that changed nothing when Karasuno beat them.

Didn't stop Aoba Johsai from insulting their lack of libero though, which the three third years seemed especially sensitive about.

Daichi had told him about Nishinoya, Karasuno's guardian deity, who could've gone to almost any school of his choice based on volleyball prowess alone... Yet chose Karasuno.

After the practice match, Shouyou called Kuroo. Normally, he would've gone to Kenma with questions, but this was a socially related matter, and, well... Yeah.

"-I mean, why would they hate him? My setter is the best! It just- it doesn't make sense!" Shouyou cried.

"Chibi-chan, I think I know the problem. See, this Kageyama guys teammates, they couldn't keep up with his tosses. He felt responsible, and began seeing himself as the problem. Now, before this, he had been perfect at volleyball, and didn't know how to take a sudden shift in his world-view; that's when he started taking it out on his team, resulting in their dislike of him. Of course, his team should've never insulted him like that, and the nickname and abandoning him were things that were just plain mean. The issue is not one-sided though, Kageyama is partially at fault. He was the one who took it out on them, and he was the one who chose not to address the problem when it first came up." Kuroo told him, making Shouyou nod. He supposed it made sense, though it was a bit out there. "Course," Kuroo continued, about to prove Shouyou's last statement, "I'm pulling all this out of my ass. I'm probably dead wrong, who knows. All I have is the info you gave me, which, in my opinion, is pretty sparse, Chibi-chan."

"I think what you're saying is that Kageyama _and_ his teammates need to work out their issues if they ever wanna click?" Shouyou asked.

Kuroo paused, before a sound that was suspiciously similar to laughter rang out across the phone line. "Yeah, pretty much! Oh, Kenma's getting antsy waiting for his turn - I'm going to pass you to him now."

"M'kay! No more motivational speeches or whatever it was you just did though, it hurts my brain!"

This time, he could hear Kuroo _and_ Kenma laugh. He counted the second as a personal victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this whole speech thing typed out for Kuroo too, smh... Rest in pieces, thing I took thirty minutes to write.


	8. Chapter 8

"Suga-senpai! Daichi-senpai!" Shouyou called, running over to his captains. They both paused, turning towards him.

"What's up Hinata?" Suga asked, fixing his jacket.

"Oh! I was just wondering about the Guardian Deity person you mentioned, Nishinoya, right?" Daichi nodded, signalling for him to continue. "Okay, so, if this guy's so good, why isn't he, y'know, here?"

"He's suspended!" Tanaka exclaimed, coming around the corner.

"Suspended?" Shouyou questioned.

"Yup! Suspended for a week and banned from club activities for a month." Tanaka informs him.

"Woah," Shouyou cried, "is he a delinquent?"

Suga and Daichi snickered. 

"Nope! He's just a little too passionate, but an overall good guy!" Shouyou nodded. That made sense. "He used to be Karasuno's only prodigy, but with Kageyama here, things have definitely changed."

"Hinata," Suga starts, making the teen in question look up at him. "If you meet him, there is one thing you have to do; call him senpai. It makes him stupidly happy."

Shouyou made a mental note of that. "Okay! Thank you, Suga-senpai, Tanaka-senpai! And you too I guess, Daichi-senpai!" He cried, waving back at his upperclassmen as he ran towards his class, eager to tell Kageyama what he'd learned.

Faintly, he could hear Suga and Tanaka laughing at Daichi as he murmured, "You too I guess... Ouch..."

___

Shouyou understood nothing of his class, other than english, which, well, he already knew. He didn't mind too much; both Kuroo and Kenma are really smart, so he could try and study with them... They might be too smart though. 

And they lived in Tokyo. That was a bit of a problem - after all, he had practice on some weekends, and it seemed like a bit of a waste to take a train all the way down just for the afternoon.

Fiddling with his pencil absentmindedly, Shouyou stated down at his sparse notes. Legible sentences were few and far between, which made him groan, slumping in his chair slightly.

"What's wrong?" Natsu tugged on his sleeve.

He smiled down at her. "Nothing's wrong Natsu, your big brother's just really bad at note taking. And class. And learning. And test taking. And everything other than volleyball. And parts of volleyball. And-" he cut himself off. "Oh wow maybe something _is_ wrong. Thanks Natsu!" 

He stood, scooping her into a hug, tickling his sides and making her giggle.

"Where's Yurio?" Natsu asked him once he set her down.

"Yurio... Um... He definitely said... Oh! He went to the store! He called and told me a little bit before I went to pick you up, since he didn't want me to be confused when the house was empty." While he may have forgotten the information, the call itself was a vivid memory, as Yuri had grilled him on not practicing his russian more, before deciding that, from now on, he would only speak in russian over the phone with him, and, as such, wouldn't respond to any other language.

"You look scared," Natsu commented, tilting her head.

"Yurio can be scary!" He defended, bouncing around and holding his arms in an X in front of him to enunciate his point.

The door opened, Yuri calling out a greeting as Shouyou ran to help him with the groceries. Once everything was in the right places, Yuri kicked him out of the kitchen. Which, you know, fair. The last time he tried to help Yuri cook, they ended up with a burnt pirozhki, and to Yuri, there was no greater offense. That was around a year ago, when Yuuri and Viktor were on a weekend trip to discuss their upcoming skating season.

Shouyou yawned, stretching his arms as he walked up the stairs. He flipped backwards onto his bed, pulling out his phone. Scrolling through his notifications, he cleared them all after finding nothing of importance.

He wondered why Nishinoya was suspended. He wasn't a delinquent, Tanaka made that clear, so what happened? 

Shouyou could think about it later. Right now, Yuri was calling them for dinner, and that took top priority.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me ending half these chapters with a call to dinner-

Shouyou hummed happily, skipping towards the club room to grab his stuff. Today's practice had gone well! Kageyama tossed to him a bunch, and Tsukishima was less of a jerk than usual too!

"Hey, Boke?" Kageyama tapped him on the shoulder.

"What's up, Baka-geyama?" Shouyou grinned at the annoyed expression that appeared at the nickname. "You gotta question or something?"

"No - well, yes, actually. I was... I was wondering why you always wear long sleeves and pants during practice? It's relatively cold now, but the weather's just going to get warmer." Oh wow, Kageyama worried for him? That's new. And not entirely unwelcomed. Makes sense though, since it relates to volleyball.

"I just wear 'em cause I got a couple scars!" Shouyou told him. He wasn't embarrassed about them, per se, but he'd rather not have people asking questions and assuming things about Viktor and Yuuri. "It's no big deal, Baka-geyama. If I get hot, I'll take them off, simple as that!"

Kageyama grunted, seemingly accepting his answer. It's hard to tell with his face though, always angry and frowny. Kinda like Yuri, though he at least smiles around Otabek.

Gathering everything into his bag, Shouyou walked towards class, his uniform feeling stiff compared to the outfit he wore during morning practice.

___

After struggling through his classes, Shouyou was finally released from school. Well, released to go to the office, apparently, the announcement calling him down ringing through the PA system. 

That'd mean he'd have to miss practice, wouldn't it? Boo.

"Ah, Shouyou!" Yuuri said, smiling, as he stood to give his adopted son a hug.

Shouyou was quick to hug him back, despite his confusion. "Why're you here? Wait, that sounds rude-"

"It's okay," Yuuri cut him off, patting his head. "I'm just here since Yuri's going to start his training for this upcoming season soon, which means you and Natsu would be by yourselves, and we can't have that now can we?"

"M'kay! That's cool and all, but what I really meant was, why are you _here_ , as in the school? I was on my way to practice, you know." He winced, realising he probably sounded rude again. "Sorry, that came out wrong - I meant I was curious why you picked me up during extracurricular hours rather than waiting at home?"

"A sensible question," Yuuri agreed, "I do have a reason. Natsu's school gets out before your practice ends, but I don't know where it is; could you give me directions or something? Yurio apparently thought I knew the school's location, even though Viktor signed you guys up. I guess it must've slipped my mind to confirm with him... Oh gods I'm probably the least competent father of the year..." His words trailed off, more muttered self-hatred muffled by his hands as they covered his face.

"Hey hey! Don't be sad! You're a fabulous dad! Could you just call me when you head out? I really wanna work on received today; it takes about fifteen minutes to get to Natsu's school, so maybe it'd work?" Shouyou offered, giving his father another hug.

"Yeah, that sounds good... Thanks for the help, Shouyou. Sorry for calling you down here too, I remember how nerve-wracking all the attention was when I got called." 

Yuuri walked him down to practice, giving him one last hug outside the gym, before walking off. 

"Hey guys!" Shouyou called, pushing open the doors.

"Hinata! Hello!" Suga waved, smiling.

"Hinata, if I may ask, why did you get called down to the office?" Takeda asked, from where he stood on the sidelines, safely out of range of where the team was practicing spiking and receiving.

"Nothing much! One of my dads just wanted directions to Natsu's school, since Yurio has training now, and Natsu needs to be picked up before practice ends. In all honesty, it probably would've been a better choice to send Viktor, he knows the school _and_ he already retired... Did Yuuri retire? Probably, now that I think about it. Didn't we celebrate his retirement? No wait, he wanted to keep it on the down low. A futile attempt, really, seeing as how he invited Phichit to the mini party." Shouyou's response crumbled into nonsensical murmuring as he started talking about his dads and siblings and even Potya and Makkachin on occasion.

Kageyama silenced him about ten minutes into his ramble, with a sharp knock on the head.

"Oww! Hey, that hurt! Baka-geyama!" Shouyou whined, missing the sigh of relief everyone breathed when he finally stopped talking. "Anyways!" He immediately brightened. "It's not too late for me to join practice, is it?" He turned towards Daichi and Suga, waiting for a response.

"Of course you can join in!" Suga exclaimed.

"The only reason we would stop you would be if you were hurt or sick," Daichi told him.

"Oh thank goodness!" 

___

Practice was fun, despite the phone call that interrupted it halfway through. Luckily, it was Yuuri not Yuri calling, since he would've had to speak russian to the angry blond and that would've made his teammates _so_ confused. Actually, maybe that'd be funny... He should ask Yuri to call him during a practice match or something, show off his linguistic skills!

His phone buzzed. Speak of the devil! Shouyou laughed, making Kageyama glance over at him quizzically. Ignoring him, he picked up the phone.

And so ensued a conversation in russian, consisting of lots of shouting on Yuri's end, laughter on Shouyou's, and confusion on Kageyama's. He seems to get confused a lot. Maybe he's stupid? That seemed pretty likely, at this point.

"...What the fuck." Kageyama whispered, making Shouyou tsk at his language. Ha, language. That's what caused the cussing! Also it's hypocritical to scold Kageyama but not Yuri. Shouyou always plays favorites though, so. Eh. "You're bilingual?"

Shouyou shook his head. "Trilingual!" He pronounced, puffing his chest out in pride.

"Seriously? You? You can speak multiple languages?" Well duh, he just did. Idiot. 

"Mhm! I can speak japanese - natively - russian, and english! It's the only reason I do well on that class..." He could practically hear Lev making fun of him for his grades, before Kenma would point out that Lev's weren't too good either. That never failed to get the way too tall teen riled up.

Kageyama looked like he was going to say something, before deciding against it. 

Eventually, when they reached the spot where their paths diverged, Kageyama demanded his phone number. Not asked, demanded. Shouyou had no choice in the matter! Apparently, the excuse that Kageyama decided to use was one about Shouyou being able to warn him if he was going to miss or be late to practice, which, yeah, made sense.

After saving Kageyama's contact as 'Baka-geyama', they headed their desperate ways.

Back at his house, Shouyou was met with a different car in the driveway than usual, which meant Yuuri was home.

Pulling out his key, he unlocked the door and called out a greeting as he stepped in.

"Ah, Shouyou! Welcome back!" Yuuri smiled softly, looking up from where he was braiding Natsu's hair, his glasses slightly crooked from hunching over. He stood, brushing non-existant dust off the dark brown couch, and walked over towards Shouyou. "How did practice go?"

"Really well!" Shouyou chirped, buzzing excitedly as he chatted with his dad. They spoke about a variety of things, Yuuri mainly talking about Viktor, Makkachin, skating, Yuri, or Phichit, who had apparently come to visit sometimes in the last month, bringing his hamsters - and an ample amount of chaos - along with him.

Shouyou watched TV with Natsu, not really paying attention to the childish cartoon she had insisted on playing. He was too busy wondering when their next practice match would be; the last one was incredible! So much fun! He's pretty sure that some schools hold practice matches weekly, if not more often, though that didn't really seem to be the case with Karasuno. Maybe it's cause of their lower ranking? Or cause of how fast they fell _through_ the rankings?

A mystery, he supposed, shrugging. Only thing left to wonder about would be the libero Daichi and Suga mentioned. Tanaka seemed rather close to him, and all three spoke positively of him, so Shouyou was inclined to believe them. Wouldn't it be so cool to play on a team with a libero? He still can't get over the fact that he has a team now. After spending so much time without one, it was a welcome change of pace.

"Dinner's ready if you want any," Yuuri told them, leaning on the back of the couch. "It's miso soup tonight, I hope you don't mind..."

"Miso sounds great!" Natsu cried, leaping to her feet and giving Yuuri a big hug before dashing into the kitchen to grab her serving.

"Hold on Natsu! It's gonna be hot and you're too short to reach the counter by yourself!" Shouyou cautioned, following her.

"You're one to talk about being short!" Natsu retorted, sticking her tongue out.

"Hey! Rude!" Shouyou put a hand to his chest, offended. He grabbed a bowl for her regardless, carefully passing it down to her, making sure he didn't spill the hot liquid. Once he was sure she wouldn't get burned, he grabbed a bowl for himself, along with Yuuri's bowl and a few spoons. 

Yuuri thanked him as he set his bowl down, and Shouyou passed out the spoons once he out his own bowl down, and he and Natsu both thanked Yuuri for the meal.

Yuuri blushed, burying his face in his hands, despite getting more praise from Viktor when he cooked, or the entire world when he skated. Maybe it's because he knows them? Nah, Yuuri's more anxious when faces with a crow of strangers... Meh. He had some soup to get to, that's enough questions for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If something in this doesn't match up to real seasons/time... This is an au, let's pretend it was planned!


	10. Chapter 10

Shouyou grinned. "Noya-senpai, you're so cool!" He looked at his upperclassmen, who was busy enjoying the ice cream he had bought for him and Shouyou.

"Heck yeah I am!" Nishinoya cried triumphantly. "Call me senpai again!"

"Noya-senpai!"

"Again!"

"Noya-senpai!"

"You're the best Kouhai I could ever ask for!"

"Aww, thanks Noya-senpai!" Shouyou finished his ice cream, tossing the wrapper in the trash. "Um, Noya-senpai? So, you know Asahi from the third year? Suga said he was the ace..." He trailer off, looking at Nishinoya's angry face.

"Yeah, I know Asahi. Like I said, a big coward." He crossed his arms, before quickly changing the subject. "Anyways, why do you ask?"

"Well, cause Suga and Daichi told me about you and Asahi after practice yesterday; Daichi called you Karasuno's Guardian Deity! Isn't that so incredible?"

"Daichi really said that?" Nishinoya looked surprised.

"Mhm! You must be an amazing libero!"

"Why d'you assume I'm a libero?" He asked, immediately getting defensive. "Is it because I'm short?"

"Nope!" Shouyou popped the P, his answer making the other teen confused. "It's because of the nickname Daichi gave you, and cause of how good you are at receives! I mean, you even ran in and got Baka-geyama's ball earlier, which is like 'woah', y'know? Oh! Speaking of receives, do you think... Do you think you could teach me them, Noya-senpai?"

Nishinoya looked stunned, but happy. "Of course I will, my little Kouhai!"

"Thank you so much, Noya-senpai!" Recalling Suga's words, he made sure to call him Senpai a couple more times than strictly necessary. "They're what I'm worst at right now..." Shouyou admitted sheepishly.

"I will teach you them, and I will teach you them perfectly! However!" Nishinoya began, "I will not, under any circumstances, rejoin the team until Asahi does! Winning without him would be like... Like admitting we don't need him! I can't do that, not ever."

Shouyou nodded. He understood. It would be like betraying Asahi, like walking up to him and shouting in his face that he was worthless to the team.

___

"...And that's pretty much everything?" Kenma asked, faint beeping noises indicating he was still playing a game.

"Yup! Yesterday was wild! I'm still sorry I forgot to call! It was just really tiring! But fun!" Shouyou laughed. "Especially Noya! He came to Karasuno solely for the uniforms! Isn't that nuts? He's just as obsessed over Kiyoko-senpai as Tanaka is too! It's the funniest thing!" 

Kenma made a non-committal sound.

"And he has this really fantastic move, called Rolling Thunder! He even said he'd teach me and the other first years receives!"

"That's good, Sho-chan," Kenma murmured, a small tinkling noise signalling he had paused his game. "Those are a pretty big weakspot. Easily taken advantage of when it gets to the final boss fight."

"Well yeah, that's why I'm working on them!" Shouyou retorted. "That reminds me! I also met the ace, Asahi, at lunch time today! I think he'd get along well with Yuuri, actually. Yamaguchi would too, now that I think about it..."

"Oh, hey Kuroo," Kenma said. Apparently it was on speakerphone on his end, as Kuroo's voice came through next. 

"You talkin' to Chibi-chan?" A pause and fabric rustling meant Kenma nodded. "Neato! Oi, Chibi-chan! Just wanted to let you know, whenever we play, whether it's next week or in nationals, we _will_ crush you, mark my words."

"I'll make you eat them when I prove you wrong!" Shouyou cried, grinning.

"Lower your voice," came Yuuri's inevitable shout.

"Sorry, I mean: I'll make you eat your words when I prove you wrong," he whispered.

Kuroo's laugh echoed through the phone. "Nice chatting with you! See you around, Chibi-chan!"

"Bye bye Kuroo!"

"...I'm going to go too," Kenma muttered.

"M'kay! Talk to you later, Kenma! I won't forget, I swear!" Kenma's disbelieving hum was answer enough, the other boy hanging up before Shouyou could reply. "Rude!" He grumbled, plugging his phone in and setting it next to his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're just gonna pretend I can write, 'kay?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, who is a girl and only has a sister: How do brothers interact...  
> Me:  
> Me: Everybody bullies everyone!
> 
> From what I've heard, that's pretty much how it goes

"That was so much fun!" Shouyou exclaimed. "A new coach! And a practice match! Against adults! And! And! The ace and the libero are coming back too! That's awesome! Right Kageyama?"

"I think it'll be helpful, but that really depends on the coach's ski- hey! Get off of me!" Kageyama cried as Shouyou latched onto him.

"Nope!" Shouyou chirped. "I'm here to stay! You'll never get rid of me! Guess you'll have to learn to set with a person on one arm... I bet you could do it if you tried thooOOWOAHSTOPSTOPSTOP-" He cried, as Kageyama started shaking his arm to get him off. He was forced to drop to the ground before he went flying, glaring up at the setter, and sticking his tongue out at him to show him how angry he was. "That's not nice, Baka-geyama!"

"...Why would I care about being nice?" He sounded genuinely confused - maybe Shouyou has a talent for that! Is his social life that awful though? Does he not realise that's how you make friends? Kinda sad.

"Because, if you're not nice, no one's gonna wanna be around you voluntarily, duh! You'll be stuck with the select few people who can put up with your jerkiness!" Shouyou proclaimed, setting his bag down. He pulled out a couple things, before marching off into the locker room to get changed into his binder and normal clothes. Was he one of those few people? Shouyou hoped so; he really wanted to be Kageyama's friend, even if he was insufferable at times.

Kageyama stood there for a second, seemingly thinking about his words, before following suit and getting changed.

___

"Woah, the training camp's tomorrow? Already?" Shouyou asked excitedly, leaning forwards.

"Yup!" Takeda said, a proud smile on his face. "And the practice match with Nekoma's the same week!" That made Shouyou grin, thinking about his brothers.

"You runts better be ready," Coach Ukai crossed his arms, looking down at them. "I won't let you embarrass me infront of ol' Nekomata."

"Yessir!" The team chorused, making Ukai, Takeda, and a handful of the teens in question laugh.

___

Shouyou practically vibrated in his seat, hands clenching and unclenching his pants as the rest of the team settled into their respective spots on the bus. 

"Calm down, Boke." Kageyama sent a sharp glare at him, making Shouyou yelp, immediately stilling. 

Well, for about five seconds, before his excitement got the better of him again. Trying to calm down like he was told, he pulled out his phone, opening the chat he had with Lev and Kenma.

* * *

**5 Unread Messages**

**Kenma** : Lev's not going to be at the training camp.

 **Lev** : It's so unfair! The audacity!

 **Kenma** : You're just not very good yet.

 **Lev** : :0

 **Lev** : >:0

End of unread messages 

**Shouyou** : He's right though!

 **Kenma** : See?

 **Lev** : And here I thought I could trust you! Betrayed by two out of three of my brothers! At least Yurio's better than you heathens!

 **Kenma** : Stop being a drama queen.

* * *

Shouyou snickered at his brothers' antics, making a couple people send him curious glances.

* * *

 **Shouyou** : Guys you're making me laugh too much!

 **Shouyou** : My teammates are starting to stare!

 **Kenma** : Then just stop reading our texts?

 **Lev** : But he can't cause he looooooves us!

 **Shouyou** :

 **Shouyou** : I'll stop cause of you, Lev

 **Lev** : ヘ（。□°）ヘ

 **Shouyou** : (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **Kenma** : Are you almost here?

 **Shouyou** : Kenma, we left like ten minutes ago! 

**Shouyou** : There's still five hours and twenty-ish minutes left!

 **Kenma** : Did you really just ask your coach how long was left.

 **Shouyou** : ...Maybe...

 **Lev** : You have a phone tho?

 **Shouyou** :

 **Kenma** : You forgot you had a phone.

 **Shouyou** :

 **Kenma** : Sho-chan, I love you, but what the actual hell.

 **Lev** : Viktor looked for his skates for two hours while wearing them once

 **Kenma** : Fair enough.

 **Shouyou** : What is this, expose your family hour?

 **Lev** : It is now!

 **Kenma** : No.

 **Shouyou** : Guess it isn't then!

 **Lev** : His word is law

 **Lev** : The power's gonna go straight to his head

 **Shouyou** : We sure it didn't already?

 **Lev** : Fair enough

 **Kenma** : Lev. I am ten feet away from you. You are protected only by a thin wall. Watch what you say.

 **Lev** : Like you could do anythi

 **Shouyou** : Can't believe I just witnessed brotherly homicide

 **Kenma** : Not too unusual in this family.

* * *

"Who're you texting?" Suga asked, peeking out from where he sat next to Daichi.

"My brothers!" Shouyou replied. "Preeeeeetty sure Kenma just offed Lev, so I guess I'm down to two of them!"

Suga looked mildly surprised, before snickering into his palm. "You've got three brothers?" He asked another question once his mini laughing fit died down.

"Yeah! And two sisters!"

"Big family," Suga pointed out, yawning. "You should probably get some sleep, since we've still got a ways to go."

"Okay Suga-senpai!" Shouyou replied, slipping his phone into his bag after a quick farewell to Kenma and a text of mourning to Lev.

He must've been more tired than he realised, seeing as how he fell asleep within fifteen minutes. The last thing he remembered was his head sliding onto Kageyama's shoulder as he dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if my info's screwed,,, I rewatched and reread Haikyuu rather recently, but my memory is, well, to put it nicely, my memory is about as good as Dory's from Finding Nemo. Things I really love stick with me, which is why I can recite every team's chant, but smaller things like when Coach Ukai joined or when the Nekoma practice match was announced eludes me, sadly enough. Oh, and just so you know: I'll most likely skip the part where Hinata speeds ahead of everyone else and runs into Kenma, since they already know each other in this story.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently a theme in this story is Shouyou confusing _everyone_.

"We're here!" Shouyou cried, jumping up in his seat the moment the bus stopped.

"Wasn't he just asleep a second ago?" Tanaka muttered, a confused - and mildly concerned - look on his face.

"Quiet down! Some people are still asleep!" Daichi hissed, looking over towards Suga, who was resting peacefully. "It's still pretty early, so we should let him- I mean, let them sleep."

"Okay!" Shouyou sat back down, his arm knocking into Kageyama as he stretched. "What part of Tokyo are we in? Are we near Nekoma? Or are we gonna have to drive there too?"

"We'd have to drive regardless, Boke!" Kageyama replied, crossing his legs and resting his arms on them. "Unless you want to _run_ all the way there."

"Why wouldn't I want to?" Shouyou asked, tilting his head. "Wait! You never answered my question! Where are we?"

"Shh!"

"Sorry, Daichi-senpai!" Shouyou apologised in a whisper. 

"To answer your question, we're relatively close to Nekoma," Takeda told him, "and, if you really wanted to, you could sprint there from where we'll be staying, though you will be driven."

"Cool! Thanks, Takeda-sensei!" 

"Would you shut up?" Tsukishima said coldly, glaring at Shouyou. "It's far too early to deal with you."

Looking at Yamaguchi's sleeping form, it was all too easy to tell why Tsukishima wanted them to be quiet.

"Okay! Sorry!"

___

"Noya-senpai looks weird with his hair down," Shouyou commented, acting like he hadn't just shrieked at the sight of his two upperclassmen without their usual hairstyles. "It's pretty funny how it gives him extra height though!" He added with a laugh. Now that he and Tanaka weren't terrified out of their minds, it was rather hilarious.

"He used his hair to look taller?" Kenma asked, sounding confused. "How did that work?"

"Three words: Whole lotta gel." He could hear Kenma snort, and Lev burst out laughing.

"Maybe you should try that," Lev suggested, snickering. 

"No way in hell!" Shouyou exclaimed, glad he had gone outside to take the call, lest he wake everyone up again.

"It would be funny though..." Lev grumbled.

"It really wouldn't." Kenma said, probably wishing he could pat him on the back. "Anyways, it's getting late Sho-chan..." He trailed off, letting Shouyou fill in the blank.

"Oh my gosh! It is _super_ late!" Shouyou agreed. "I better get going; don't want anyone to be super sleepy during the game! Especially not you, Kenma, since you're _always_ sleepy!"

"True, true..." Kenma mumbled. "Night, Sho-chan, night Lev."

"G'night!" Lev chirped, before clicking off the call.

"Bye-bye, Kenma!" Shouyou called, signing off as well.


	13. Chapter 13

"Uh, Hinata? You look like you're going to jump out of the bus and sprint to Nekoma if we don't get going soon," Suga commented, a distressed tone barely concealed in his voice.

"Well, the thought crossed my mind!" Shouyou told him sheepishly. Suga looked startled, turning towards Takeda and asking if they would be leaving soon.

Hey, it's not his fault if he's excited! Sure, Lev might not be there, but he still got to play against one of his brothers! And Kuroo, who, y'know, will probably be a brother-in-law one day, if you know what he means. 

___

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, they pulled into the Nekoma parking lot. Looking out the window, Shouyou could see the entire team lined up, wearing their jackets and chatting amongst each other.

Slowly, too slowly, his teammates filed off the bus, and Shouyou regretted sitting in the back row. Some of the Nekoma kids started greeting the Karasuno ones, but Kuroo and Kenma noticably waited, staring at the bus, most likely expecting Shouyou. As he headed towards the steps down, he could see a familiar face, other than Kuroo and Kenma, though he couldn't quite place it.

"Heya Chibi-chan," Kuroo grinned, ruffling Shouyou's hair when he bounced happily towards them. "Excited to be beaten by us?"

"Oh don't worry, you'll lose," Shouyou gave a grin of his own, before turning to his brother. "Kenma! Hi! How're you doing?"

"I'm good, Sho-chan, just like when you called an hour ago." Kenma told him, not looking up from his game. 

Shouyou pouted. "But what if something had happened in-between the time I called and now? What then, Kenma, what then?" He got a tad overdramatic at the end, wailing slightly as he put a hand to his forehead and fake-fainted against Kuroo, who would always willing put up with - and sometimes join in on - his shenanigans.

"...You're team is staring again," Kenma observed, glancing up momentarily.

"So? I already told most of 'em about you, Kenma!" Shouyou said, looking over at Kageyama, who he had told the most. "Oh, the black haired one's Baka-geyama, by the way! He's the growly setter I told you about!"

"Hey! I'm not growly!" Kageyama growled.

"Are these two of your brothers?" Suga asked, looking curiously at Kuroo and Kenma. Kenma looked at Kuroo, than at Shouyou, a mildly disgusted look on his face, while Kuroo cackled wildly.

"Just this one!" Shouyou chirped, tapping a finger on the top of Kenna's head. "Kuroo's just a friend!"

"Oh, hey, you're that kid I saw walking Makkachin! Hinata, right?" The familiar looking teen pointed out, drawing attention towards himself.

"Yeah! I remember that! You're name was... Um... It was..."

"Yaku. It was Yaku." He deadpanned.

"That's it!" 

"Wait, Shouyou met Yaku?" Kuroo whispered to Kenma.

"Mhm. It's why Lev was flipping out a little while ago." Kenma replied.

"Thought it was weird I never got an explanation for that... He was acting weird around Yaku during practice. Yaku wasn't any better though, now that I think about it..." Kuroo mumbled, not seeming to want or need a reply to his second wondering.

Coach Ukai and Coach Nekomata, as well as Daichi and Kuroo, shook hands, before the two teams headed inside to get ready for the match.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter I suppose, though it's mainly here to flesh out dynamics and just cause I'm a total sucker for my ships... As a multi-shipper, I love both KenHina and KageHina, but since they're, y'know, brothers in this, that'd be kinda gross, so KageHina it is!

"Kenmaaaaa!" Shouyou whined, grabbing his older brother's sleeve. "Why are you guys abandoning meeeeeee?"

Kenma didn't even spare him a glance, eyes focused on his game as he gently tugged his arm out of Shouyou's grip. "We're not abandoning you. We're going home. You simply live in Miyagi now, and we live in Tokyo."

"At least tell Alisa I love her more than Lev! And give Makkachin a hug for me! And give one to Viktor too! And- And-" Kenma cut him off with a hand on his shoulder. When had he paused the game?

"Calm down, Sho-chan. You're going to burst a blood vessel. It's only been - what, twenty minutes since our game? Relax, I'll call you at like... Eight. 'Kay?" Shouyou nodded, albeit a bit reluctantly. Kenma smiled. "Good. Bye, Sho-chan." Kenma enveloped him in a rare hug, tousling his hair before walking away towards his ride.

"Bye Kenma!" Shouyou called, waving despite the fact that Kenma was facing away from him.

___

Shouyou's noticed something lately. Nothing odd, nothing bad, just... Something. Kageyama's eyes glimmer like oceans, sky blue highlights within them making an almost ethereal appearance. His hair looks perfect, fitting his personality and build perfectly.

Shouyou doesn't know _why_ his brain started pointing these things out, but. Well. He wasn't complaining; the view was rather nice, if a bit distracting. He's just not sure what it means. Does he want Kageyama to be his best friend? Is he just trying to find things to tease him with? They do that a lot, joking and teasing. Normally, it starts with one of Shouyou's offhanded remark of 'Baka-geyama', then Kageyama gets defensive, and Shouyou starts having fun riling him up, watching the way the anger makes his face scrunch up.

He'd considered going to Tsukishima about what's happening to his brain, but he figured the taller boy would just laugh at him. It was the same reason he hadn't asked anyone in his family. Of course, Yuuri would be nothing but kind, only problem is, he'd tell Viktor within the hour, which meant Yuri would know, which meant Kenma would know, which meant Kuroo and Lev would know, which meant teasing. So, back to square one.

Yamaguchi was his only other feasible option, so he approached the boy after practice one day, when Tsukishima had gone home early due to a doctor's appointment.

"What's up Hinata?" Yamaguchi had asked, taking a sip from his water bottle.

Shouyou's hands had tightened around his own as he explained the problem. He scowled as Yamaguchi laughed. "Don't laugh at me!"

"Sorry!" Yamaguchi yelped, laughing and grinning far too much for it to have even be considered remotely sincere. "It's just - you don't have a problem, sounds more like you-"

He was cut off as Tanaka walked over, swooping in to steal Shouyou, who sent Yamaguchi a plaintive look, begging to be rescued. In response, the freckled teen merely shrugged, watching on in amusement.

___

Having decided to ignore the odd feeling, Shouyou tried to enjoy visiting the rest of his family on the weekend. Keyword here: tried.

Lev kept babbling on about Yaku, which, yeah, sure, his crush, great for him, but still! They were trying to have dinner!

Luckily, Yuri had snapped after about five minutes of this, growling about someone named JJ and his fiancée. Yuuri and Viktor had laughed at that remark, garnering confused glances from most of the children at the table. Kenma was ignoring everyone, headphones in place and eyes firmly set on his plate.

Lev eventually petered off after about fifteen minutes, realising no one was listening to him anymore. He pouted for a bit, before returning to his food.

Yuri, who had gotten permission to take a couple days off just to visit them that weekend, spent the second half of his mini vacation with Otabek, taking Potya with him on claims of urgent necessity and a sudden acute lack of feline fuzziness in his life.

Reluctantly, Shouyou had gone back to Miyagi, missing a good chunk of the drama, as Lev informed him. He was sad to miss it, but glad he was able to keep practicing with Karasuno. 

Occasionally, Lev tried to make fun of his complete absence of skill when it came to certain parts of his favorite sport, but then Shouyou would point out that he was at least good enough to not get left behind on a training camp, which, without fail, made his younger brother pout and sulk, ending most arguments immediately.

Shouyou told Yuuri about Yamaguchi and Asahi, and the two joked about how Yuri and Tsukishima would either be best friends or hate each other with a burning passion, most likely the latter. When told about Suga, Yuuri agreed that he sounded responsible, the kind of person he could trust.

They resolved go introduce the team to his family one day, or, at the very least, to Yuuri, since he seemed to be the only responsible adult on some days.

Shouyou had stared flatly at Yuuri when his father had said that. Yuuri was far from responsible, he was scared of everything an irrational amount, so he brushed aside every fear, even the rational ones, since he couldn't tell the two apart. Yuuri was as scared if stepping out the door as he was of being mugged with a knife in a dark alleyway. It was admirable at times, but a hindrance more often than not.

Natsu wanted to meet his team too, her interest in volleyball slowly growing as Shouyou got more and more invested in the sport. He told her he'd try to find a way to have her meet the team, but so far she'd only met Kageyama, who came over after school pretty often to work on serves and homework.

Speaking of which, Natsu had taken quite a liking to his setter, calling him her brother and everything. When Yuuri asked about it a couple weeks later, she simply said he'd be her brother one day. 

Yuuri had choked on his laughter, but Shouyou was just confused.

All in all, the time between the Nekoma practice match and now has been... Interesting, to say the least. One upside to it all, he supposed, is that his setter has been tossing to him a lot more lately. Kageyama had even smiled at Shouyou! Smiled! Nicely! With no evil intent! Yeah, he couldn't believe it at first either.

Seems like wishes do come true after all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autocorrect keeps telling me Karasuno is Karasuma, from Assassination Classroom.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll probably end soon, once the team meets the YOI characters and the ships get together. I'm contemplating doing some one shots for this universe, but at the same time I have other works planned so like ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Training camp!" Shouyou cried, jumping up and down. "Again! That's so cool!"

"Remember though, tests are coming up." Daichi reminded him, making Shouyou practically deflate. "If you fail in even one subject, you'll have to stay behind."

It's official. Shouyou has died. Judging from Daichi's amused expression, he'll get no sympathy on that front.

___

It was the day of the tests. Yachi had helped a lot, unlike Stingy-shima and his nice but too timid to help behind his back boyfriend. She had even helped fundraise for the club, going so far as to make posters! 

Shouyou... Wasn't sure how he'd done. He knew he was good for english, but when it came to math and literature and science? They were more Kuroo's strong suit, especially the latter. Kenma just seemed average in all his subjects, excelling in a select few in random spurts.

He definitely hoped he did well, he wanted to go to the Tokyo training camp! He might even be able to see Yuri and Yuuri and Viktor! And Natsu didn't have school, so she was staying with the rest of their family; maybe he'd see everyone! All at once! With his friends!

Wait! He's getting distracted! Good! Now he won't worry about his results and- never mind, he's stressed again.

Groaning, he let his head flop onto his legs, thankful for his flexibility from ice skating. It made before practice stretches so much easier.

"Hey, Suga-senpai?" He pulled up and out of his stretch, watching his upperclassman do the same.

"What's up Hinata?"

"Well... I was just wondering. If I fail a class, could I still make it to the camp if I had a ride?" He asked hopefully.

"I mean, yeah, that'd work theoretically, but do you have anyone to drive you?" Suga's reply made him brighten, a solution popping into his head almost immediately. If only that'd happened during the tests...

"I can get a ride from Yurio! He's driving Natsu to Tokyo, since the whole family's getting together for summer break, so I think he wouldn't mind! Might yell at me for being dumb for a bit, but he wouldn't mind!"

Suga laughed. "Alright, but keep in mind that it's only for if you fail a subject! It's not a set in stone solution either, you'd have to call and confirm first."

"I guess..." Shouyou pouted, crossing his arms grumpily.

___

Results were back, and... Well... He's gotten the _questions_ right, he'd just... Put the answers in the wrong spot. Repeatedly. 

One call to Yuri and a lot of confused and mildly impressed but mostly scared teammates later, and he had a ride.

"You know, if that loud screaming foreign dude didn't give you a ride, you're free to get one from my sister; she probably wouldn't care." Tanaka offered.

"Thanks Tanaka-senpai, but I think I'll stick with Yurio! He's my brother, after all!" 

"Why was he yelling so much?" Yamaguchi asked.

"Well, he found out I failed... And I kinda messed up a pronunciation on one of the russian words? And since I'm fluent, he wasn't happy with that; Yurio's been trying to get me to stop messing that word up, but it's a hard habit to break!" He rambled, ignoring the confused looks his teammates shot each other. "Anyways, he'll drive me after so that's all that matters! Oh, Baka-geyama, he said he'd drive you too if you needed it?"

Kageyama shifted. "Does he speak japanese?" 

Shouyou burst out laughing. "Yes! Yes of course he does! After Viktor learned, Yurio said he, and I quote, 'Wouldn't let the old man beat him ever again!', and then got Yuuri to teach him. 'Course, Lev and Alisa had to be taught russian by Yurio too, so he was happy about that."

"Alright..." His setter still looked unsure, but nodded and agreed nonetheless. "I'd appreciate the ride."

"Wow, did Baka-geyama just _thank_ me? What a shocker! Almost like you liiiiiiike meee-"

He was cut off as Kageyama grabbed his hair, lifting him into the air. "Shut it, Boke!"

Shouyou could hear Tsukishima snickering something about King's courting.

"Hey hey! Put me down, Baka-geyama!" 

___

"Oi! Shouyou!" Yuri called, poking his head out the window.

"Ah! Yurio!" Shouyou waved excitedly, grabbing Kageyama's hand and dragging him towards the car. "Hi hi!" He popped open the trunk, sliding his and Kageyama's bags in, before claiming the front seat for himself. Kageyama would just have to sit next to Natsu, he supposed.

It was a long, tedious, and not to mention loud, car ride. Yuri spoke japanese to Kageyama and Natsu just fine, but whenever Shouyou spoke, he'd send a sharp glare and retort in russian, generally a snappy remark.

On the bright side, Natsu was laughing cause she knew russian, and Kageyama was making the cutest face since he couldn't understand.

Finally, after what felt like six lifetimes, Yuri dropped them off outside the training camp, driving away with Natsu after a quick farewell.

Shouyou and Kageyama made a dramatic entrance, walking towards their team after pushing through the doors and drawing everyone's attention.

"Hey Sho-chan," Kenma murmured as his brother walked by.

"Chibi-chan, late as always, hm?" Kuroo smirked, leaning on Kenma's shoulder, much to the shorter boy's chagrin.

"Heya Kenma! Hey Kuroo!" Shouyou responded happily, giving Kenma a quick hug.

"...Nice to see you're still alive," Kenma joked quietly. "I would've thought Yurio killed you if you were any later."

"Fair enough!" Shouyou grinned, before heading to his expectant team. A tall, broad-shouldered teen with spiky hair started excitedly asking Kuroo about Shouyou, before he was reigned in by Akaashi. So that must be Kuroo's friend Bokuto, right? Who was his team gonna play next?

___

Shouyou thought tests were difficult. He thought he was going to die from doing them. 

No, his real cause of death would be laughter, from learning about Karasuno losing _every. Single. Match._ Like seriously, he could understand losing most of them, but all of them? It might be rude, but he couldn't help himself! It was kind of hilarious. 

Of course, it wasn't nearly as funny as the other team's reactions to his and his setter's freak quick attack. He was undeniably proud of the way they gaped like fish out of water, exchanging gleeful looks with Kenma and Kuroo, who were having just as much fun watching, even if Kenma didn't really show it.

Speaking of his brother, his other one's actually here this time! 

"Lev!" Shouyou shouted, drawing the far too tall teen's attention as he jumped up to sling his arms around his neck, forcing his brother to catch him in a weird one armed hold.

"Shouyou! I thought you wouldn't make it for a little bit," Lev grinned. "Though seeing that quick attack was awesome!"

"I know, right? I never would've thought Baka-geyama could pull it off if you told me when I first met him! But now we do it almost daily during practice!" Shouyou told him, taking a much needed sip from his water.

"Hey! Hinata! No skimping on practice!" Daichi called, beckoning him over.

"Aww," he frowned, "guess I gotta go. Bye Lev! I look forward to crushing you!" He hopped down, jogging towards his team and ignoring Lev's indignant shout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe I'm binge reading the cutest HideKane fic!!  
>  \\(≧▽≦)/


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, I might have to change the KageHina tag,,, turns out I'm even worse at writing than I thought, which I didn't know was possible, so I think I may change it to a pre-slash tag, if that's alright.

"We've got an extra day in Tokyo, but no camp? How'd that happen?" Daichi asked incredulously.

"Scheduling errors?" Takeda offered with a nervous shrug. "We could spend the day in town! Take a bit of time off to relax, before getting back to training!"

"I think that'd be good for the team!" Suga told Daichi. Just like that, the deal was sealed, and Daichi told everyone to go get ready. Only question was, what would they do?

___

Shop, was the answer. Shop a lot. Mostly sports stores, though Nishinoya and Tanaka put on a fashion show, trying to drag Kiyoko and Yachi into it multiple times, ending with them being kicked out of several clothing stores.

Shouyou picked out a couple hoodies, and texted Kenma to see if he wanted any games. He did, predictably, so Shouyou grabbed a couple after confirming his brother didn't already have them.

He was scooped up by Kageyama as soon as he paid, his setter carrying him towards the food court where the rest of the team sat. Kageyama unceremoniously dropped him into an empty seat, settling down next to him just in time for Nishinoya to scream in his ear.

His startled expression made Shouyou snicker, which earned him a glare with absolutely no heat behind it.

His phone buzzed, meaning someone - probably Kenma - had texted him, but he ignored it in favor of leaning on Kageyama's arm and enjoying the meat bun he had bought. Tsukishima had made _several_ unwanted jokes about how Shouyou would turn into a meat bun if he kept eating them, and how he'd just eat himself without questioning it if he did.

After his phone buzzed repeatedly a few dozen times, he pulled it out, seeing that Yuuri and Viktor were planning on taking everyone to the mall. Specifically, the same one the team was currently in. Maybe they'd run into each other!

Shouyou let Yuuri know, with a quick text, that they might see each other, before his attention was reclaimed when Tanaka started telling a story about the time he dropped a water bottle and Nishinoya, predictably, dove after it. The end result was a water bottle splattered on the ceiling, and a long scolding from the janitor.

"Shouyou!" A familiar voice called. He turned around to see Viktor waving, arms full of bags. Lev and Alisa stood behind him, the former beaming while the latter gave him a smirk and a mock salute.

Shouyou excused himself from the table, much to his team's confusion, before running towards his dad. "Hiiiiiiii! I just saw you, Lev, wait your turn I'm hugging these two first!" He said the last bit to a clingy grey haired russian (specifically the one that wasn't his father). "Where's Kenma? And Yuuri? And Natsu?"

"Hmm..." Viktor pulled a thoughtful pose, his hand coming up to rest under his chin. "I think they took Yurio - yes, he came, I was surprised too - and went to Hot Topic. It was the reason Yurio even came, actually!"

"That sounds about right," Shouyou agreed, mirroring his father's pose. "Oh! I don't think you've met my team! Alisa, you haven't either, right?" She shook her head. "Then c'mon! They're over here!"

He gripped Viktor's wrist, pulling him towards the table where everyone was sitting. 

"Hey guys! Guess who this is!" Shouyou chirped.

Yamaguchi choked on his drink, much to everyone's concern.

"Is that your dad, Hinata?" Suga asked, smiling gently.

"Mhm! His name's Viktor!" He turned towards his three family members, gesturing towards his sister. "This's Alisa! She's my adopted sister; Lev's biologically her brother though!"

"Hi! I'm Viktor Nikiforov-Katsuki! Technically, Shouyou's last name is Hinata-Kozume-Nikiforov-Katsuki, but I'm assuming he just introduced himself as Hinata?" Daichi nodded.

Yamaguchi recovered from his coughing fit (with Tsukishima's help) just in time to hear Viktor's introduction, making him choke all over again. "Hinata- you- you're father is a world-famous skater? Who's married to another world-famous skater?" He asked breathlessly, sounding like he was on the verge of passing out.

"Indeed I am! Nice to meet you," Viktor greeted, holding out a hand towards the wheezing teen. "What's your name?"

"Y- Yamaguchi Tadashi. Nice to- to meet you, sir." He mumbled dazedly.

"Ha! He called you sir! Old man!" Lev laughed.

"Anyways, ignoring him!" Shouyou continued, ignoring the way Viktor was sulking over the comment on his age. "You guys haven't met Natsu yet either, right? Or Yurio? Well, Kageyama's met him - you remember Yurio, Yurio Plisetsky, right?" He asked his setter.

"You mean the tiny screaming blond man?" Kageyama confirmed. Shouyou nodded. Kageyama snorted. "How could I forget? He left a bit of an impression."

"Viktor! You guys can stay and meet the team and I'll go grab Yuuri and co from Hot Topic?"

"Yeah, go make sure emo boy didn't spend all of Viktor and Yuuri's money," Alisa joked.

"Okay! Be right back!"

___

"Hooooooly crap," Yamaguchi whispered, staring up at Yuuri and Viktor, eyes wide. "Oh my goodness, Tsukki, is this really happening? Tsukki, am I hallucinating?"

Shouyou and Lev snickered as Yuuri stumbled over his apologies while Yuri flipped out over Yamaguchi not fawning over him too.

"It's a shame none of your friends know if your ice skating prowess," Lev bemoaned. "If only! I bet you could get that Yamaguchi kid to flip out more than he did over Viktor if you pulled a jump like you do on the court! What d'you say, take me up on the bet? For..." Lev trailed off, trying to think of a suitable offer.

"A favor! You'll owe me a favor if I do!" Shouyou exclaimed, drawing his team and family's attention.

"A favor for what?" Nishinoya asked, leaning forward inquisitively.

"Lev bet I couldn't impress you guys with my skating skills! I say I can!"

Viktor and Yuuri exchanged a glance.

"Well, it's only eleven, so we have time to run to a rink," Yuuri suggested.

Shouyou brightened. "Really? Awesome!"

Suga and Daichi watched the interactions Shouyou had with no small amount of amusement (and a touch of bewilderment).

"It's okay if you want to." Daichi piped up, making Shouyou grin.

"Perfect!"

"After lunch though," Suga added, gazing at the team, who, minus Nishinoya and Ennoshita, were still eating.

"...Fine," Shouyou conceded. "After lunch then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know most people who read this at first probably left, but to those who stuck around!! Thank you so much for the support!! You're incredible!!
> 
> Tune in next time to see: Shouyou skating! (Definitely going to happen, though it may be vaguely worded due to my complete lack of skating knowledge when it comes to anything other than the bare minimum.)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! So!! Guess!! Who lost this chapter!! Seven times!!

Lacing up his skates, Shouyou took a deep breath. His teammates wouldn't laugh at him or call him a girl for doing something feminine, they wouldn't make fun of him if he fell. They were like Kouji and Izumi, they'd help him up rather than kick him while he's down.

Shouyou slipped into the ice, watching as Kageyama, flat faced as ever, shot him a thumbs up. They should totally skate together after this! Kageyama would probably trip over his feet every two seconds though... They'd have to practically hug the entire time if he wanted to keep his setter upright! Hm, maybe it wouldn't be so bad...

He skated a basic routine, about a dozen jumps and loops sprinkled in. Despite it's simplicity, his teammates and family - minus Stingy-shima, predictably - clapped for him. He wasn't done yet though.

Picking up speed, he braced himself for the jump that would make or break the performance. Not to mention the bet; owing Lev a favor was never fun.

He grinned on his final lap. He forgot how much fun skating was. Almost as great as volleyball. It was like... Gliding, rather than flying. Still incredible, but not as good.

At the peak up the jump, he nearly messed up from the sudden urge to laugh right then and there, barely pulling off a smooth finish.

Sliding to a halt in front of his audience, Shouyou dropped into a dramatic bow. He heard loud applause, and looked up with a smile on his face. Stepping off the ice, he undid his laces and took of the skates.

"How did I do guys?" He asked, picking up his skates.

"Awesome!" Nishinoya cheered. "That was so cool!"

Shouyou turned to Lev, smirking. "Told you so! Nyeeeeh!" He stuck his tongue out.

Lev grumbled, but nodded. "You win. I owe you a favor."

"Noice!" He cheered, as Yuuri and Viktor smiled proudly while they watched. Yuri, begrudgingly congratulated him on the impressive jump. Most of his teammates either stood in shock, or clapped him on the back and told him he did good. It was... Amazing.

Kenma ruffled his hair. "Good job, Sho-chan," he murmured, smiling softly.

"Would... It be possible to play volleyball on ice?" Kageyama muttered.

"No no, silly!" Shouyou scolded, bopping him on the nose. "Our libero would die!"

Nishinoya yelped. "Daichi! Kageyama's trying to kill me!"

Shouyou laughed, fumbling with his shoes as he tried to tie the laces on his sneakers. He looked over at Kageyama, who was engaged in a stiff conversation with Kenma, who was mostly cowering away from the barrage of questions his setter was asking.

Sighing, Shouyou stood. He should probably go help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will probably be the second to last chapter, if not _the_ last.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if every skating rink uses crates, but the one I use does, so the one in this story does too!

"...Why the hell is it so god damn _slippery_ ," Kageyama snarled. Shouyou giggled.

"Because it's ice! What'd you expect, dirt?" He laughed again at his setter's flustered expression.

They were skating together, Kageyama clinging to his arms and shoulders just to keep from eating ice. It felt ~~like a date~~ nice hanging out with his setter outside of practice or school, doing something other than Mario Kart or discussing upcoming and previous matches.

After a moment of silence, Kageyama begrudgingly muttered, "...It's pretty fun. You're- You're a good teacher." Shouyou grinned.

"Aww, you've gone soft! Thanks, Baka-geyama!" Kageyama huffed, shifting his grip on Shouyou's shoulders so he wasn't leaning completely on top of him. Shouyou frowned into his jacket's collar. The cold was already seeping in where his setter's surprisingly warm arms had been.

"Hey, Hinata?" Kageyama asked.

"What's up?" He felt Kageyama shift nervously.

"...Nothing. Never mind." He said eventually. What a let down! He was hoping it was ~~a confession~~ something volleyball related!

"M'kay! If you say so!" Shouyou gently loosened Kageyama's hands. "Try skating with the wall for a bit! Then push of in short bursts, I wanna see how good your balance is!"

Doing what he told him for once, Kageyama wobbled his way around the rink, nearly faceplanting three separate times but never actually hitting the floor. Huh. Shouyou honestly expected him to fall at least once. Maybe his setter had a secret talent! 

He watched Kageyama teeter to one side then the other repeatedly as he half walked half shimmied over. ...Maybe not.

"You did okay!" Shouyou cheered, clapping Kageyama on the back. "You can use a crate if you want to keep working on your balance. Actually, yeah, I'm gonna go grab you a crate, stay here a minute, 'kay?" Kageyama nodded mutely. "Cool!"

Shouyou zipped towards the rink's exit, leaning over to snatch a black stack of four crates. He double checked all four were screwed together and not just two stacks of two, because goodness knows Kageyama's too tall for one of those.

"Alrightie!" Shouyou placed the stack in front of Kageyama. "Practice with these a bit! I'll go make some hot cocoa so we can warm up when we're done! How's that sound?"

"That's fine," Kageyama agreed, taking a couple tries to get his arms placed properly on the stack.

Shouyou quickly exited the rink, hoping his setter assumed the red on his face was from the cold. He shook his head to clear it of thoughts like that. No way! He's not like literally everybody else he knows! He totally won't get a crush on someone in the same profession as him! ...But Yuuri and Viktor did, Yuri and Otabek, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, Suga and Daichi, Ukai and Takeda, Kenma and Kuroo, Lev and Yaku, Nishinoya and Asahi, Yachi and Kiyoko did too, and they're the cutest by far, let's be real, other than maybe Suga and Daichi cause their dadmom dynamic is adorable. Wait, why did everyone start dating their best friend? Is it, like, a social requirement? Eh, who knows.

Humming softly to keep his mind off Kageyama, Shouyou finished the two mugs he'd poured with a handful of marshmallows each.

"You can get off the rink now!" He called over his shoulder to Kageyama, grabbing both mugs and heading towards the benches to sit down and wait for him. After a bit of struggle walking over in skates, Kageyama had situated himself next to Shouyou. "Here's your mug!" He chirped, passing him the cocoa.

"Is it-" Kageyama began, before Shouyou cut him off.

"Yes, I made it with milk. I'm not a monster!" Shouyou joked, laughing. Kageyama seemed to have a special ability to always make him smile. It was... Nice.

Kageyama gave a smile of his own. Not a smirk, not a grimace, not a horrific imitation of Suga's smile, but a genuine, ~~cute,~~ soft smile. It felt like Shouyou's heart stopped, was torn out of his chest, and then melted.

He took a sip of cocoa to both stop himself from letting out an embarrassed squeak and to hide his blush until it faded away. Setting down his cup, he scooched closer to Kageyama, tucking himself under his arm.

At his setter's questioning glance, he used the mumbled excuse, "I'm cold."

Kageyama nodded, seemingly accepting the blatant lie.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Shouyou curled around his mug; what was a lie a little while ago was slowly becoming the truth. It was freezing.

He shivered. Kageyama's arm wrapped around him, not unlike how they were skating. Rather than question this oddly kind gesture, Shouyou nestled into Kageyama's side, grateful for the heat provided.

"Oh my gosh, Baka-geyama, are you a freaking heater?" Shouyou snickered. "Wait don't answer that - if you're always this warm, my poor little skater's heart will shrivel up and die from envy!"

He could feel Kageyama shake with repressed laughter, and counted that as a personal win.

He kept telling jokes, right up until they finished their cocoa. After that, they kept chatting. Eventually, the manager came in to shoo them out, and they ran out laughing.

Maybe it'd all work out, Shouyou thought, clinging to Kageyama's hand like a lifeline. After all, this week started with him worrying about his team making fun of him and calling him girly, and ending wonderfully with him and Kageyama closer than ever. He weaved his fingers tighter with his setter's, grinning happily in response to the small smile Kageyama sent him.

Yeah, there was a definite chance everything would go perfectly.

Only time would tell, he supposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah!! We finally made it!! Congrats to those who have been here since chapter one!! There might be a one shot for this, and if so, it'll be in a series under the name Time Will Tell, so keep an eye out for it!! But, please do remember that it is _not_ a definite thing, since I'm working on a fic, and I have two ideas in store, as well as a full overhaul rewrite planned for my favorite franchise, which will probably take a year, maybe two, for the first one alone. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! If you have anything else you'd like me to clear up, or if there's an inconsistency, or if there's something else you want me to write about for this universe, just put a comment!!


End file.
